My inmortal
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Precuela de "Incompleto" y "Aqui sin ti" Mamoru lucha contra las preguntas sin respuesta a medida que surgen nuevos recuerdos que muestran el pasado bajo una nueva luz ¿Como se las arreglara cuando sea el único que se lamenta por los traidores?
1. Capitulo 1

Nota del traductor: Esta es la precuela de "Incompleto" y "Aquí sin ti". Esta situado un poco antes de Incompleto, para este decidi dejar el titulo original.

* * *

My inmortal

Capítulo uno

"Estoy preocupada", confesó Usagi. Se quedó mirando su café humeante, revolviendo ociosamente la crema y el azúcar mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación. Su confesión era una que había estado ocultando desde que regresó de su luna de miel. Al principio, ella pensó que no era nada. Ella y Mamoru todavía se estaban acostumbrando a vivir juntos. Cosas extrañas y nuevas estaban destinadas a surgir. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta peculiaridad seguía ocurriendo y, a diferencia de los otros problemas y molestias que surgían debido a la vida matrimonial, esto era algo de lo que Mamo-chan no quería hablar.

Y lo que lo empeoraba era que no estaba completamente segura de qué era lo que le preocupaba. Pero ella sabía que había algo que lo lastimaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no le decía? "No sé chicas", dijo finalmente. "Sé que algo está mal, pero él simplemente no me lo dirá".

"Tal vez él le esta haciendo frente", sugirió Makoto. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y continuó. "Quiero decir, todos hemos tenido mucho con qué lidiar últimamente, con el resurgimiento de estos recuerdos".

"Pero yo no he tenido tantos problemas", respondió Usagi.

"No los tendrias," Rei resopló. "La mayor parte de lo que se reveló no tuvo nada que ver contigo". Había una punzada de amargura en su voz mientras hablaba. "Tu no los conocias muy bien."

"¡Los conocí!" Usagi se defendió.

"¿Que tan bien?" Preguntó Makoto.

Usagi se quedó en silencio, sabiendo la respuesta. Sí, recientemente habían recibido algunos nuevos recuerdos relacionados con el Milenio de Plata, pero la mayor parte todavía estaba borrosa y enredada. Tan poco habia sido revelado, al menos a ella. Los otros le habían contado algunas cosas, como la forma en que habían conocido a los generales de Beryl antes de que fueran malvados y cómo podrían haber sido aliados en algún momento, pero no dijeron mucho más. Mamoru, por otro lado, se negó a hablar de ello. Cada vez que ella o los demás mencionaban a los Shittenou, él se quedaba en silencio, distante, y todos dejaban la situación. Era ese silencio lo que le preocupaba.

"Solo dale algo de tiempo," sugirió Makoto. "Sé que realmente no tengo lugar para hablar, ya que no era una senshi cuando..." Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de decir su nombre. "Cuando Nephrite atacó, asi que realmente no sé lo que ustedes están sintiendo, pero estoy seguro de que se recuperará. Los chicos solo necesitan su espacio, ¿verdad?" Miró a Rei en busca de apoyo.

"Sí, espacio", gruño la sacerdotisa de fuego.

Makoto reprimió un gemido. Era en momentos como estos que deseaba que Ami no hubiera optado por ir al extranjero o que Minako no fuera un éxito internacional actualmente de gira. Ellas habrían sabido cómo ayudar a Usagi. Soplando su flequillo, apretó el brazo de Usagi y sonrió. "Solo espera. Pronto, él regresará a su antiguo yo, ya verás".

Usagi reunió la energía para devolverle la sonrisa. "Gracias, Mako-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru estaba parado en la azotea de su complejo de apartamentos, mientras sus ojos distantes y tristes miraban hacia la ciudad. Los autos avanzaban lentamente en medio del intenso tráfico de la tarde, pitando fuerte y rompiendo la paz de la noche que venía. Cerró los ojos, esperando ahogar el ruido. Esta noche era luna llena. Él podía sentirlo.

¡Oh, lo que sentía! No era el tirón de la luna. No era la canción de las estrellas. No era el llamado celestial de todos los hijos del milenio. No. Sintió la llamada a correr. Sintió la tierra pulsando a su alrededor. Salvaje. Salvaje. Atrapada. Como él. Él quería correr.

 _"¡Dense prisa!" Tanzanite silbó desde el suelo. "¡Antes de que Kunzite despierte!"_

 _Endymion tragó saliva, intentando no mirar al suelo dos pisos debajo de él. Agarró nerviosamente la cuerda hecha de sábanas. "¿Por qué no pudimos escapar por el palacio?" preguntó de nuevo._

 _"¡Porque!" Jadeite insistió desde la ventana. "¡En el momento en que sales de tu habitación, Kunzite se despierta! ¡Lo sabes! Esta es la única manera de salir sin que él lo sepa. Ahora," Agarró la cuerda y la sacudió. "¡Dense prisa!"_

 _Endymion gritó cuando su agarre se deslizó. Vio que los ojos de Jadeite se ensanchaban justo cuando empezaba a caer. Cerró los ojos, esperando golpear._

 _Una magia familiar lo envolvió, disminuyendo su descenso y colocándolo a salvo en el suelo. Tanzanite lo ayudó a levantarse. "Eso estuvo cerca", respiró mientras revisaba al joven Príncipe en busca de cualquier lesión._

 _Nephrite se asomó por la ventana con las cejas inclinadas. "Solo acepté esto porque dijiste que sería seguro", le dijo a Jadeite._

 _"Y lo será", dijo Jadeite mientras agarraba la cuerda. "Endymion está bien porque estabas aquí para salvarlo. Así que, no te preocupes, gran vidente, todos estamos a salvo contigo". Con eso, bajo el muro del palacio._

 _Nephrite puso los ojos en blanco y saltó tras ellos. Aterrizó suavemente como si hubiera estado volando psíquicamente toda su vida en lugar de solo un día. Los cuatro amigos se acercaron sigilosamente a los establos. ¡Esta noche iba a ser una gran noche! Cabalgando en el bosque bajo la luna llena, sin guardias ni asesores ni Kunzite para poner un freno a su diversión. Esta noche era su noche._

 _Se apresuraron al establo donde sus caballos ya estaban ensillados y esperándolos._

 _"¡Bien pensado, Jadeite!" Endymion dijo mientras agarraba las riendas de su montura._

 _Jadeite no estaba tan feliz. "No planifiqué esto. ¿Neph?"_

 _Nephrite negó con la cabeza._

 _"Sé que Tanzanite no planearía tanto", continuó Jadeite._

 _"¡Oye!" El más joven entre ellos puso cara de indignación._

 _"¿Entonces quién?" Preguntó Endymion, de repente no tan emocionado de subirse a la silla._

 _"Yo."_

 _Los cuatro se congelaron al oír la voz._

 _Kunzite salió de las sombras; Con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido que oscurecía su rostro, estudió a los cuatro con ojos duros. "¿A dónde creen que van?" Preguntó a la ligera._

 _Ninguno quería responder._

 _Kunzite sacudió la cabeza, suspiró profundamente y luego lanzó una mirada de reproche a Jadeite. "La próxima vez que planees escabullirte, no seas tan obvio. Podia imaginar que estabas planeando algo durante días. Y tu", se volvió hacia Tanzanite, "No debería haberlo alentado"_

 _"Kunzite", dijo Nephrite, tratando de intervenir._

 _"Y tú," lo interrumpió Kunzite. "Esperaba algo mejor de mi segundo"._

 _Los tres futuros generales se encogieron bajo la reprimenda del joven. Puede que solo tuviera doce años, pero sonaba como un adulto._

 _"Por favor, Kunzite," comenzó Endymion. "Solo íbamos a dar una vuelta"._

 _"Lo sé", dijo Kunzite mientras desaparecía en las sombras. Un momento después, emergió sentado en un tormenta árabe (1) de color gris. "Pero no me invitaron. Que grosero". Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pronto, todos se estaban riendo. "Ahora, vamos. La noche no esperará"._

Y pasearon, lo hicieron. Esa noche y cada luna llena después de esas fueron suyas para jugar. Se convirtió en una tradición que mantuvieron hasta que...

Mamoru dejó caer la cabeza, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos al recordar.

...hasta que Jadeite desapareció.

Se apretó el pecho. Dolía mucho. Jadeite desapareció. No había vuelto a ver a su amigo hasta esta vida, donde eran enemigos. Había tratado de matar a su querido amigo. Las lágrimas grabaron rastros familiares en su rostro pálido cuando la culpa lo asaltó. Le había prometido mantenerlo a salvo. ¡Lo había prometido! ¡Había jurado no dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara de su corazón, y sin embargo había fracasado! No salvó a Jadeite.

Y Sailor Moon...

Se mordió el labio ante la amargura de sus pensamientos. Sí, Sailor Moon, Usagi, su princesa y esposa, había matado a Jadeite. Había sido por la seguridad del mundo. ¡Por eso! Pero no detenía el dolor ni detenía la ira que sintió cuando la miraba. No detenia la furia oscura que ardía en los límites de su mente cuando las Senshi comenzaban a recordar sus largas batallas contra los Shittenou. La forma en que hablaron, como si las muertes de estos grandes guerreros fuera algo para celebrar, lo volvía loco.

Mamoru se apartó de la ciudad y se desplomó en la azotea. Tiró de sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó los codos sobre ellas. Deseaba poder recordar todo. Había tantas cosas que faltaban en su mente, tantas cosas que no tenían sentido. Jadeite cayó, sí, pero ¿y los otras? Kunzite había jurado nunca dejar su lado. Nephrite nunca habría matado tan imprudentemente. Y Tanzanite...¿Cómo se convirtió en una chica (2)? No tenía sentido. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Mamoru sintió que descendía una soledad que no había sentido desde la infancia. Se estaba convirtiendo en un compañero constante en estos días. Y guardaba recuerdos que iban incluso más atrás que los últimos días de Terra y la Luna, en una época en que el Trono Dorado todavía temía la magia y la leyenda de los Shittenou era solo eso, una leyenda; Una que era temida no amada. Recordaba bien los días que había pasado vagando solo por los pasillos del palacio preguntándose por qué no se le permitía salir. Su padre había dicho que era por su propio bien. Si iba a ser un buen rey, debía usar su tiempo sabiamente. Sabiamente significaba estudiar política, historia y leyes. No se le permitió jugar, ni se le permitió entrenar como un guerrero. Esa había sido su vida hasta su séptimo año, cuando huyó de sus tutores...

 _Endymion se rió. ¡Estaba libre! ¡Finalmente! Corrió por el sendero del jardín que se alejaba del palacio. Siempre había querido explorar el bosque en el borde de los terrenos. ¡Ahora podría! Adama estaba en una reunión con su padre. Pasarían horas antes de que los Tutores pudieran informar al Gran General sobre la fuga del Príncipe._

 _Tal vez se encontrara con otros chicos de su edad en el bosque. Tal vez le enseñaran algunos juegos. ¡Tal vez serían sus amigos! Esperaba desesperadamente que así fuera._

 _El bosque lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Salió corriendo del camino marcado. Las ramas le abofetearon en su pecho agitado mientras corría, saltaba y bailaba a través de la maleza. Todo era tan nuevo, tan emocionante, tan...¡mágico! ¡Casi podía oír el bosque cantando a su alrededor! Esto era, por supuesto, ridículo, porque los árboles no cantaban. Pero, fingió que podían. Y él escuchó bien._

 _Algo lo llevo a la derecha. Siguió el presentimiento. Quería perderse y nunca ser encontrado. Que alguien más fuera el futuro rey. Quería amistad y grandes aventuras que fueran registradas en los Libros de Leyenda en la biblioteca. Sus tutores y su padre pensaron que era una pérdida de tiempo leer los cuentos de los reyes de antaño, pero Adama le había permitido a estudia uno una vez, diciendo que era saludable que un niño tuviera una imaginación para equilibrar el conocimiento. Dijo que le ayudaría a entender a las Brujas del Cielo, las misteriosas vecinas de Terra. Su padre las llamó el enemigo. Adama las llamó leyenda. Endymion las llamó maravillosas._

 _El Libro le había hablado de un tiempo anterior al tiempo en que toda la magia nació de Terra y donde el Rey tenía ese poder en un cristal mítico que representaba la pureza de la magia en Terra. Y alrededor de los Reyes estaban los Shittenou, cuatro guerreros elegidos al nacer por el Cristal y dotados de cada uno de una quinta parte de la magia más poderosa de Terra. Su destino era proteger al Rey de Oro. Endymion deseó a cada estrella que pudiera tener a los Shittenou. Pero tendría que tener magia para hacer eso, y tanto la leyenda como la historia le aseguraron que la magia había desaparecido de Terra con el último gran rey durante la última gran guerra mágica, cuando el rey Damien perdió a sus Shittenou y su vida para poder derrotar al Señor Demonio Tulpa. La leyenda dijo que ese fue el día en que Terra rompió todas las relaciones con el resto de los planetas y entró en la primera Era Oscura_

 _La sensación lo empujó hacia adelante, a través de un denso bosque de árboles y hacia un pequeño patio lleno de rosas. Una fuente de mármol burbujeaba en el centro del pequeño patio redondo. Endymion se quedó sin aliento, sin darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta ahora. Se dirigió a la fuente, tomó sus manos y bebió profundamente del agua cristalina. Una vez renovado, miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba._

 _Un pequeño templo estaba delante de él. Estaba hecho de mármol blanco. Cuatro columnas guardaban el frente, y la escritura antigua marcaba la entrada. Endymion lo miró con asombro._

 _El sentimiento lo instó a entrar._

 _Tragó contra el repentino nudo de miedo que se formaba en su garganta. El sudor se enfrió en su piel cuando dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante._

 _"¡Príncipe!" El general Adama lo agarró del brazo, rompiendo el hechizo._

 _"¡Adama!" Endymion grito. Una ola de ira lo envolvió. Luchó contra el agarre de hierro del guardia de su padre. "¡Déjame ir!"_

 _"No." Tiró de Endymion hacia el bosque. "No deberías estar aquí. No es seguro"._

 _Endymion tiró más fuerte cuanto más se alejaron. Ese sentimiento le rogó que regresara y viera lo que había en el Templo. "¡Déjame ir!" suplicó._

 _"¡No!" Adama dijo de nuevo, esta vez obligando al chico a enfrentarse a él. "¡Ese templo está prohibido!" dijo con firmeza. "No se permite la entrada. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?"_

 _Endymion miró hacia otro lado, con el corazón roto, aunque no sabía por qué._

 _Adama se enderezó. "Debes regresar al palacio sin molestarte. Tu padre está preocupado"._

 _"Sí, señor", susurró Endymion. Él obedientemente siguió al general, pero en el fondo de su mente, juró regresar._

"¿Mamoru?" La voz de Usagi lo sacó de sus recuerdos. "¿Estás aquí arriba?" Miró a través de la puerta que daba al techo. Ella sonrió aliviada cuando lo vio. "Ahí estas." Manteniendo la puerta abierta, ella dijo: "La cena está lista".

Mamoru la miró. Se veía tan hermosa a la luz moribunda del sol. Su corazón sufria con la mezcla de amor y odio. Ella había matado a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Se daba cuenta de eso? La preocupación inocente en sus ojos dijo que no, y una nueva ola de odio lo embargo, uno dirigido a él mismo por pensar tan mal de una criatura tan inocente. Ella no sabía el grave pecado que había cometido contra él. Y él juró una vez más que nunca se lo haría saber.

Levantándose del suelo, la siguió de regreso a su apartamento, esperando que una noche más, pudiera convencerla de que estaba bien.

* * *

(1) Es una raza de caballo

(2) Una aclaracion, en el anime original en japones Zoicite era un chico, cuando doblaron el anime en ingles decidieron convertirlo en mujer por su relacion con Kunzite y cuando lo doblaron en latino, al principio creyeron que era mujer y a la mitad se dieron cuenta que era hombre, pero decidieron dejarlo como mujer.

Au: hola, aqui el primer capitulo de la siguiente historia, si logro terminar de traducir los otros capitulos hoy o mañana los subire, espero les guste.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dos

 _Corrió por el bosque, guiado por la luz de la luna y un sentimiento. No disminuyó la velocidad cuando atravesó la arboleda. No se detuvo al pasar la fuente. Subió las escaleras por la puerta arqueada que lo llamaba. Entonces y solo entonces se detuvo. Su aliento caliente salió en bocanadas ante su cara sudorosa. Su corazón latia en su pecho. No tuvo mucho tiempo. Los guardias de Adama estarían aquí pronto para arrastrarlo de vuelta. Pero, él no sería disuadido. Preparándose, avanzó hacia lo desconocido._

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

Mamoru miró la alarma, deseando que se desintegrara. Permaneció donde estaba y siguió sonando. Finalmente, detuvo el pitido irritante con una fuerte bofetada que envió un dolor a través de su brazo. Rodando sobre su espalda, se frotó los ojos y se obligó a querer levantarse. Hoy tenia un examen. Necesitaba moverse.

Pero él quería volver a su sueño. Fue el último remanente de memoria antes de que todo se quedara en blanco. Aparte de algunos fragmentos aquí o allá, sus recuerdos se remontaban a los últimos meses del Reino Dorado, pero algo profundo dentro de él le decía que las respuestas que buscaba estaban en los recuerdos que no tenía.

"¡Mamo-chan!" Usagi cantaba desde la cocina. "¡El desayuno esta listo!"

Mamoru gimió de nuevo pero se incorporó. Necesitaba poner su mejor cara. Él tenía un examen; Usagi tenía clase. No la vería la mayor parte del día. Solo asegúrale con un beso que estaba bien, y entonces tendría tiempo para pensar. Cambiándose rápidamente, se encontró con su esposa en la cocina.

"Buen día dormilón ", sonrió desde la mesa.

Mamoru le devolvió una sonrisa genuina. Él realmente la amaba. Cuanto antes volvieran sus recuerdos, antes podría sobrellevar la situación y antes podrían volver a la normalidad.

Pero mientras se sentaba a disfrutar de su desayuno, un pensamiento surgió en el fondo de su mente. _¿Qué tan normal sería la vida sin ellos?_ Intentó alejar el pensamiento. Había vivido una vida perfectamente normal, bueno, semi-normal, sin ellos hasta ahora. Recordar no lo haría diferente. ¿Cierto?

"¿Mamo-chan?"

"¿Hm?" Él miró hacia arriba a sus grandes ojos azules. Su magia le rozó la mente. Se retiró bruscamente y lo lamentó un instante después cuando el dolor inundó sus ojos. Ella simplemente estaba diciendo hola. Su vínculo mental era un regalo que habían descubierto en su luna de miel. Los vinculaba a un nivel de intimidad que muy pocos compartían. Y sin embargo, se estaba alejando. Si él la dejaba tocar su mente, ella lo vería. Ella lo sabría.

"¿Mamo-chan?" susurro

"No," dijo Mamoru sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ahora no."

"Pero," ella siguió adelante, imperturbable. "Estoy preocupada por ti."

"Estoy bien", se quejó.

"No, no lo estas", dijo ella con una suave voz llena de amor y preocupación. Le dolió y le enfureció oírlo. Ella se estiró sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. "Por favor, dime lo que está mal".

"¡Nada está mal!" él grito.

Ella se retiró en shock. Nunca antes le había hablado en ese tono. Las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasó en ese entonces que te está causando tanto dolor?" susurró.

Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, incapaz de enfrentar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, incluso mientras trataba de escapar, no pudo evitar que las amargas palabras se le escaparan. "¡Pregúntale a tus Senshi. Estoy seguro de que ellas lo saben!". Con eso, agarró su mochila y se fue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El examen estaba borroso ante sus ojos. Las preguntas eran bastante fáciles. Debería haber corrido a través de él. Pero no pudo concentrarse. El odio a sí mismo y la culpa ocuparon sus pensamientos, dejo el examen olvidado mientras se regañaba una y otra vez por tratar a su esposa con tanta dureza.

No debería haber sido tan cruel. ¿Pero por qué tenia que presionarlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo solo? ¡No era de su incumbencia! Los Shittenou habían sido _sus_ hombres, no los de ella. Él no la cargaría con su dolor por su traición. Lo traicionaron a _él_ , no a ella, y no a sus senshi. _No_ , se corrigió, _también traicionaron a las senshi._ Pero incluso las senshi no sabían cuán profundamente. Garabateó en los márgenes de su prueba.

 _"¡Aburrido!"_

 _Endymion levantó la vista de su libro. Tanzanite estaba recostado en su silla, con los pies levantados sobre la mesa y el lápiz sobre la nariz. "¿Por qué tenemos que saber esto?"_

 _Nephrite cerró su libro con un chasquido firme y envió una mirada sin ver al Shittenou más joven. "Si deseas ayudar a asesorar a Endymion sobre la mejor manera de introducir a Terra en el Milenio de Plata, debes comprender la Diplomacia Interestelar"._

 _"Es cierto, pero estos libros tienen más de miles de años", señaló Jadeite. "Son muy anticuados"._

 _"Al contrario," dijo Nephrite. "Personalmente actualicé estos tomos con la nueva información proporcionada por las estrellas. Estaremos bien preparados para ingresar a la Corte de la Reina de Plata una vez que Endymion tome el trono"._

 _"Podemos estar listos, pero la gente no estará tan dispuesta", reflexionó Kunzite desde su lugar junto a la ventana. "El rey mismo no está contento con nuestro plan"._

 _"El rey no será rey para siempre", le recordó Nephrite. "Y cuando le pase el liderazgo a Endymion en el ciclo de su vigésimo quinto sol, como lo dicta la tradición, se le permitirá a Endymion seguir adelante con su plan. Y", finalizó cuando reabrió su libro, "Debemos estar listos para estar a su lado como iguales en la corte celestial"._

 _Tanzanite puso los ojos en blanco. "Entendido. Pero..." Hurgó en su libro sobre la Corte Real de Mercurio. "¡Todavía es muy aburrido!"_

"¡Chiba-san!"

Mamoru miró a su profesor.

"El examen termina en veinte minutos. Si terminaste de estar soñando, ¿quizás te gustaría intentar terminarlo?"

Mamoru se sonrojó. "Gomen nasai, Sensei". Inclinando la cabeza, obligó a su mente a centrarse en los conceptos básicos del sistema cardiovascular.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salió de la habitación; Su mano estaba adormecida y su mente estaba muerta, pero había terminado la prueba. Ahora podría concentrarse en descubrir cómo recuperar esos recuerdos finales. Y la mejor manera de compensar a Usako.

"Mamoru-kun". Makoto se encontraba en una encrucijada entre los departamentos. Por la forma en que ella estaba acechandolo, asumió que Usagi la había llamado. Respiró hondo y endureció los nervios por el ataque que estaba a punto de recibir.

"Makoto-chan," comenzó.

"¡Ni siquiera empieces conmigo!" Ella lo cortó. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo? Usagi está realmente preocupada por ti, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, ella no debería estarlo", dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Fiel a su naturaleza, Makoto irrumpió tras él. "¿Cómo puede no estarlo?" ella preguntó. "¡Mírate! ¡Estás sombrío! ¡Nunca habias estado asi! Y nunca antes había escuchado que fueras frío. Sí, peleaban, eso es natural para una pareja, ¡pero cerrar la comunicación es un asesino del matrimonio!"

Cuanto más hablaba Makoto, más enojado se ponía. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Le dolía su orgullo. Pero, lo que era peor, le estaba recordando un frío hecho. Girándose bruscamente, él le dirigió una mirada feroz que congeló a la Senshi más fuerte en su lugar. "Al menos ella las tiene _a ustedes_ para cuidarla". A diferencia de él. Él no tenía a nadie más que a ella.

Makoto parpadeó hacia él, entendiendo el amanecer en sus ojos. "Mamoru".

Se alejó. Su presencia le recordaba a Nephrite.

Pero ella lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. "Ellos también nos traicionaron, sabes".

"¿Oh enserio?" preguntó con dureza. Inclinándose hacia su cara, le preguntó: "¿Luchaste contra Nephrite?"

Makoto se echó hacia atrás. "No pero-"

"¿Intentaste matarlo? ¿Intentó matarte?"

"¡No!" Makoto lo intentó de nuevo.

"Entonces no tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. Así que mantente al margen". Se llevó la bolsa al hombro y se marchó. Y esta vez, Makoto no lo siguió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se agarró a la barandilla del balcón. Se había pasado todo el día meditando con la esperanza de desbloquear más de sus recuerdos, pero nada había sucedido. La atmósfera del apartamento tampoco era propicia para una relajación interior, ya que Usagi había regresado a casa. Él no podía enfrentarse a ella, y ella no lo había buscado. La luna llena estaba saliendo. Necesitaba escapar.

Agarrando la chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

La voz de Usagi lo detuvo. Estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con una taza de té en las manos y lágrimas manchando su cara. Ella lo miró por un largo momento antes de decir: "Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"

El dolor en su voz lo rompió. Sus hombros se hundieron, y sus ojos se cerraron. Quería desesperadamente bajar las barreras de su mente, ser consumido por la luz reconfortante que era su alma, y dejar que lo abrazara mientras lloraba. Pero no podía. Agarró la manija de la puerta mientras luchaba por reinar sobre sus emociones. "Lo sé," se ahogó. Y luego se fue.

Él irrumpió en el techo justo cuando las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. La frustración, la desesperación, el dolor y la culpa se mezclaron en su corazón mientras respiraba el aire frío de la noche. "Por favor, perdóname, Usako," sollozó en el viento. "Pero no puedo...no puedo..."

¿Cómo podía pedirle que comprendiera un dolor que él mismo no podía entender? Lamentaba la pérdida de cuatro traidores. No importaba que hubiera crecido con ellos. No importaba que hubieran sido su corazón y su alma mucho antes de que ella entrara en su vida. No importaba que los anhelara incluso ahora. No importaba. No a ellas. No lo sabían. Ellas no entendieron.

Ellas simplemente se enfurecieron contra ellos. ¡Minako se hizo famosa con una canción que escribió difamando la memoria de Kunzite! Él no podía perdonarla por eso. Y Ami hablaría de Zoicite, -¡Tanzanite! ¡Su nombre era Tanzanite!- Con tanto desprecio por lo que ella... -¡El! ¿Qué le había hecho Beryl a su amigo?- le hizo a Ryo. Makoto era sobreprotectora y obstinada. Sí, ella nunca se enfrentó a Nephrite, pero se unió a las demás, no obstante, a las peleas contra ellos. Y no tenía que pedirle a Rei que entendiera. De todas las senshi, ella era la que más lo odiaba. Su odio a Jadeite no tenía rival.

¿Cómo podía pedirle a Usagi que entendiera que, aunque traidores, todavía eran _suyos_?

No, él no se lo pediría. Descubriría la verdad y lloraría en silencio y en soledad. Solo él.

Podía sentir el poder del Cristal Dorado latiendo en su corazón. Estaba reaccionando a la llamada de la tierra. Estaba reaccionando al torrente en ella. Mamoru convocó el Cristal a sus manos y lo acarició con amor. Este era todo lo que le quedaba de su pasado. La gema dorada brillaba a la luz de la luna, atrayendo su mirada a lo más profundo. Justo como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Y así, la memoria comenzo...

 _Entró en el pequeño templo. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero sabía que lo que había encontrado no era lo que había esperado. En el otro extremo del templo había un pedestal. Y posado sobre el pedestal, bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una abertura en el techo, había un cristal. Era el cristal el que lo estaba llamando._

 _Él caminó más adentro, de repente no quería nada más que estar cerca del Cristal. Era oro, se dio cuenta cuanto mas se acercaba. Y daba calor. Su poder pulsó a través de él en olas que llenaron su solitario corazón. Susurraba promesas de amistad y aventura. Prometía llenar sus días de luz. Prometia ahuyentar la soledad._

 _Él lo alcanzó._

 _"¿Príncipe Endymion?"_

 _Endymion se sacudió en shock al mirar a quien le hablaba._

 _Un sacerdote con una túnica azul pálida y blanca lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos de bronce. Una lágrima roja marcaba su frente, casi oculta por su corto cabello blanco._

Mamoru salió de la memoria. "¿Helios?" susurró. ¡Por supuesto! Si alguien podia ayudar a restaurar sus recuerdos de Terra, ¡ese era el único que quedaba vivo de esa época!

Cerrando los ojos, convocó sus poderes y desapareció en un destello de oro.

* * *

Aqui el segundo capitulo, solo uno mas y termino esta historia, si has terminado hoy, lo subire


	3. Capitulo 3

Notas del traductor: ¡Si! Pude terminar de traducir este fanfic la misma noche asi que pude publicarlo unas horas despues de publicar el segundo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo tres

 _"No deberías estar aquí", dijo Helios, mirando rápidamente para asegurarse de que los Guardias del Palacio no estuvieran cerca._

 _"El Cristal me llamó", respondió Endymion audazmente. Ahora que había descubierto la fuente de esa llamada, se negó a separarse de ella._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del sacerdote cuando se movió para bloquear la vista del pedestal del niño. "De hecho, sí, lo hizo", susurró como si supiera que esto sucedería. "Rápido, príncipe, alejate antes de que lleguen los guardias"._

 _Pero Endymion no se movió. "Este es, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, mirando profundamente el Cristal. "Este es el cristal dorado de la leyenda"._

 _El Cristal zumbó y brilló en respuesta._

 _Helios suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Sabía que no debía luchar contra el destino. "Sí", dijo, apartándose. "Este es el cristal dorado del rey Damián y todos los reyes mágicos antes que él"._

 _"Pero pensé que el Cristal habia desaparecido al comienzo de la primera Era Oscura", preguntó Endymion con una mirada curiosa al sacerdote de pelo blanco._

 _La sonrisa de Helios se iluminó. "Has estudiado tus leyendas"._

 _Endymion asintió con entusiasmo. "El general Adama me permitió un libro de leyendas"._

 _La noticia no pareció sorprender a Helios, ya que susurró en un tono secreto: "Sí, ya veo. No podía renunciar a la esperanza más que tú. Dime, ¿qué más te dijo el Libro de Leyendas?"_

 _"Que el Cristal Dorado era la herencia del Rey Dorado", dijo Endymion mientras miraba una vez más el objeto de mito y leyenda. Su voz se volvió distante a medida que se perdía en su belleza. "Y que era el corazón de la magia de Terra. La luz dorada de este Cristal era un faro de paz visto en todo el universo. Incluso el Cristal Imperial de la Reina de Plata se inclinaba al servicio del Cristal Dorado". Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo._

 _"No hay verdad más hablada", dijo Helios. "¿Pero sabías que el Cristal elige a su amo?" Endymion lo miró en shock y asombrado. "Pensé que no." El sacerdote se aproximó mientras hablaba. "Solo un rey de corazón puro puede manejar el Cristal. Un rey así sería señalado al nacer por el resplandor del Cristal. A lo largo de los siglos, los primogénitos eran ignorados si sus hermanos o incluso sus hermanas tenian un corazón más puro." Levantó el Cristal de su lugar de descanso. "La Primera Edad Oscura descendió cuando el único hijo y heredero de rey Damien no fue elegido. Crecio con el resentimiento contra la magia, y cuando su padre murió, se dispuso a destruir toda la magia en Terra". Su voz se llenó de gran tristeza mientras hablaba. "Durante siglos, el cristal permaneció inactivo, esperando a que un gobernante puro naciera"_

 _"Pero", susurró Endymion mientras extendía una mano vacilante. "Está brillando ahora"._

 _Helios asintió, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro y una luz chispeó en sus ojos. "En efecto", dijo. Se arrodilló. "El cristal volvió a brillar en un día muy especial". Levantó el cristal a Endymion y dijo: "El día de tu nacimiento"._

 _Los jóvenes ojos del Príncipe se ensancharon cuando la esperanza se alzó en su corazón. "¿Te refieres a eso?"_

 _Helios asintió. "Tienes un corazón puro. Y el Cristal te ha elegido para iniciar una nueva era de prosperidad mágica en Terra. Si aceptas"._

 _Endymion alcanzó el Cristal con manos temblorosas. "Acepto."_

 _"¡Principe Endymion!" Era Adama._

 _Helios oculto el Cristal dentro de la manga de su túnica cuando el Gran General, sin aliento, alejo a Endymion. "¡Te lo adverti!" el Gran General lo regañó. "¡Este templo está prohibido!"_

 _"Adama," intervino Helios, pero el Gran General no aceptaría nada de lo que dijera._

 _"¡Te atreves a hablarme después de lo que has hecho!" Adama entrecerró los ojos, con la ira y algo más en su voz. Endymion casi pensó que era… ¿desesperación? "¡El decreto del rey fue bastante claro!"_

 _Helios se enderezó. "Soy consciente de los deseos del rey, pero no cumplo con tal decreto si eso obstaculiza el destino de Terra". Miró a Endymion. "El Cristal ha elegido un nuevo maestro"._

 _Adama forzó a Endymion detrás de él. "¡Eso no importa! ¡El rey ha decretado que Endymion permanezca impoluto!"_

 _Helios negó con la cabeza. "Adama, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es lo que sucederá"._

 _La ira de Adama perdió su ventaja cuando el Gran General miró hacia abajo. "Seguiré las órdenes de mi rey"._

 _"Por supuesto," el Sacerdote lo tranquilizo en un tono que evocaba recuerdos. "Siempre lo has hecho. Pero," Dando un paso adelante, Helios bajó la voz, "Todavía recuerdo al chico que soñaba con ser un Shittenou para el gobernante no elegido de Terra"._

 _Adama se puso rígido ante sus palabras. Endymion lo miró con asombro. El Gran General pareció perdido por un momento antes de endurecer su mandíbula. "Se le prohíbe a Endymion entrar en este Templo. ¿Está claro?"_

 _"Si Endymion desea regresar en la noche de su octavo ciclo solar al levantarse la luna llena, esa es su decisión", dijo Helios con un guiño al futuro rey. "Pero, como es el deseo del Rey, lo cumpliré". Se inclinó. "Buenas tardes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La ráfaga de energía dejó a Mamoru sin aliento cuando el recuerdo concluyó. Los vientos de Elysian pasaron frente a él como bienvenida. Era tan raro que él lo visitara. En cualquier otro momento, se detendría para respirar el olor de las flores silvestres frescas y ver la tierra virgen de los sueños bailar en la brisa. Pero no hoy. Nada movia su corazón hoy, excepto una cosa: la verdad. No se iría hasta que sus recuerdos fueran completamente restaurados. Preparándose, trotó por los verdes campos en busca del Sacerdote de pelo blanco que le había presentado un destino que aún gobernaba su vida incluso ahora.

Helios apareció del Templo, todavía intacto después de tantos años, con un arco y una sonrisa de bienvenida. "Maestro", saludó.

Mamoru miró hacia el templo que ahora era le tan familiar. El amanecer de otro recuerdo se elevó ante sus ojos. "Regresé", susurró. "Cuando tenía ocho años, volví".

Recordó aquella noche. Su padre había declarado que su cumpleaños era un día festivo y lo celebraban con una semana de festividades previas a un baile que duraría hasta la medianoche. Si Endymion hubiera elegido no reclamar el Cristal esa noche, la magia que crecía dentro de él se hubiera desvanecido para siempre. Esa había sido la esperanza de su padre.

Avanzando, Mamoru continuó, "Adama trató de detenerme, pero..."

Pero él no pudo. El Gran General no podía olvidar los sueños que había tenido de niño. Dejó ir a Endymion. Una ventaja, lo había llamado, porque sabía que el rey lo enviaría tras el niño.

Y ella le había ayudado a escapar. Una niña de pelo rojo y ojos rubí oscuro. Una chica que entendia su corazón, su deseo de magia, y le deseó lo mejor en el viaje que tenia por delante. Una niña que crecería para traicionarlo. Una niña que se convertiría en la Reina que se lo llevó todo.

Volviendo a sí mismo, Mamoru subió las escaleras, suplicando: "Necesito saber qué pasó después".

Helios miró incrédulo a su futuro rey. Había sentido una liberación de recuerdos a través del flujo de los sueños y el tiempo, pero no había sospechado que el pasado avanzara hasta ese punto. A menudo se había preguntado qué haría si Mamoru acudía a él en busca de respuestas. Ahora, tenía que ser firme. "Los recuerdos", dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. "Necesitan florecer por si solos. Apresurarlos no es seguro".

"¿No es seguro?" Espetó Mamoru. "¿Cómo podría no ser seguro? ¡Por favor, Helios, ayúdame! ¡Tengo estos recuerdos flotando en mi cabeza, haciendo surgir preguntas sin respuesta que me están volviendo loco! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito saber!" El calor dejó su voz cuando dijo: "Necesito saber por qué me traicionaron".

Helios colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su señor. Le dolía ver a su maestro luchar de esa forma. Pero con el tiempo, esperaba que el joven entendiera. "No puedo ayudarte", susurró.

Mamoru se negó a aceptar esa respuesta. Alejandose, con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos, gritó: "¡Te ordeno que me ayudes!"

Helios emparejó la fuerza de su ira con una calma igualmente fuerte. "Lo haría si fuera capaz, señor, pero no está dentro de mis poderes ayudarte. ¡La magia te aguarda!"

"¿Qué?" Mamoru se sorprendio por eso.

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Pero no era demasiado tarde para rectificar la situación. Quizás si Mamoru lo sabia, estaría menos ansioso por ver el pasado restaurado. "La capacidad de restaurar tus recuerdos descansa únicamente dentro de ti", explicó suavemente. "No has despertado completamente a tus poderes como Rey de Terra. Cuando eso suceda, tus recuerdos volverán por completo".

Los hombros de Mamoru se hundieron con desesperación. "¿Entonces debo esperar a Tokio de Crystal? ¡Eso es una vida completa!" No podía esperar tanto tiempo. Se perdería a sí mismo. Perdería a Usagi. El peso de su situación lo puso de rodillas. Se recostó contra una de las columnas, perdido en la frustración y la desesperación. No podía hacer crecer sus poderes más rápido de lo que lo hacian. Fue una lección que aprendió de la manera más difícil durante el Milenio de Plata. Si hubiera sido un Rey de Terra plenamente realizado, su reino no habría caído. Jadeite no habría sido tomado. ¡Sus hombres no lo habrían traicionado! Nada de esto habría sucedido si hubiera tenido toda la fuerza de su herencia. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Estaba perdiendo todo de nuevo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Helios observaba en silencio la angustia mental de Mamoru. "Señor", comenzó, arrodillándose ante el joven meditabundo. "Si me lo permites. Tienes un presente maravilloso y un futuro glorioso. ¿Por qué languideces en el pasado?"

"Mi pasado lo es todo", respondió Mamoru. "Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es por el pasado. Buscar el Cristal Imperial de Plata. Encontrar a Usagi. Proteger la tierra. Lo hice todo porque mi pasado me impulsó". Miró a su consejero y amigo. "A pesar de todo, lo encuentro injusto. Usagi fue recompensada por su valentía al recuperar a sus amigas más cercanas y queridas. Y aunque la amaré por el resto de mi vida y cualquier otra vida que se me conceda después, no puedo dejar de lamentar mi falta de compañia ¿Por qué fui yo el elegido por la Suerte para sufrir este destino solo? ¿Por qué perdí tanto y gané tan poco? Eso es todo lo que le pido a mi pasado; una respuesta a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué?"

Sus palabras rotas atravesaron la resolución en el corazón de Helios. Apartó la mirada de aquellos tristes ojos azules, inseguro de si debía hablar. Las consecuencias podrían ser demasiado grandes. Y, sin embargo, no podía condenar a su amo a sufrir. Poniendo una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Mamoru, dijo: "Hay una alternativa".

"¿La hay?" La renovación de la esperanza era visible en su rostro.

"Pero, te lo advierto," Helios continuó con una mano levantada. "Será mucho más doloroso que permitir que los recuerdos regresen por sí mismos. Revivirás cada momento; cuerpo, alma y espíritu. La tensión podría matarte".

La advertencia de Helios pesaba mucho en su mente. ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por estos recuerdos? El recuerdo de los ojos de Usagi, llenos de tristeza, confusión y profundamente heridos flotó en su mente. "Nada podría ser más doloroso que esto", susurró.

Helios miró al Templo y cerró los ojos, como si no el ver lo que sucedería a continuación le permitiría negarlo. Con voz temblorosa, dijo: "Entonces regresa el Cristal al Templo". Asi lo hizo. Respirando profundamente su suerte, Helios continuó. "La luna llena se levanta mientras hablamos. En su cenit, la magia de la tierra alcanzará su punto máximo y el Cristal te concederá tu deseo".

Mamoru miró hacia el templo. En el extremo más alejado estaba el pedestal, inmóvil incluso después de todos estos años. A costa de un gran dolor, obtendría su deseo. Él podría tomar el dolor. El futuro Rey de la Tierra se puso de pie, su mente con una firme resolución. "Gracias, Helios", dijo antes de dar un paso adelante en el recuerdo.

El pasado y el presente empezaron a desdibujarse cuando él...

 _... se apresuró dentro del templo. Sus piernas ardían por la carrera; su corazón latía de emoción. "¡Helios!"_

Helios estaba en la puerta, observándolo mientras se acercaba al pedestal.

 _"Rápido, Endymion," instó el Sacerdote. "Los caballos están listos. Debemos partir"._

 _"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Endymion, notando la ropa del sacerdote. Estaba vestido para viajar._

 _Helios sonrió con una especie de sonrisa secreta. "Ya lo verás. Reclama el Cristal"._

 _Endymion se volvió hacia el pedestal. El Cristal era suyo ahora. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro ante el pensamiento. Con manos temblorosas, se acerco..._

... para colocar el cristal sobre la almohada de felpa que lo amortiguo contra la piedra. Dio un paso atrás y esperó, sintiendo que la luna estaba casi llegando a su punto máximo. La duda lo asaltó. La advertencia de Helios sonó en sus oídos. Pero no se echó atrás. No quería.

La luna alcanzó su cenit. Un rayo de luz atravesó el techo hacia dentro del Cristal...

. _... y la luz dorada inundó el templo._

El poder surgió de su corazón a través de sus venas y entro en su mente. Las paredes que había construido en su mente se rompieron a su alrededor cuando el poder lo abrumó, liberando los secretos almacenados en el Cristal Dorado durante tantos años.

 _…Un tigre. Una tortuga*. Un dragón. Y un fénix. Se inclinaron ante él, y luego, como uno, se fueron volando, dejando senderos brillantes a su paso. Uno al sur. Uno al norte. Uno al oeste. Y uno al horizonte. El último tiró de su corazón mas fuerte. Sabía que necesitaba seguir al Tigre primero._

Recuerdo tras recuerdo llenaron su mente, borrando su ojo interno y desgarrando su alma. Emociones, densas y crudas, corrían por sus venas. Alegría al encontrar a sus Shittenou. Miedo a la posibilidad de perderlos a su regreso a casa. Y amor, tanto amor, que crecio a través de días de infinitas aventuras.

Y entonces, estaba la desesperación.

Lo golpeó más fuerte, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Agarró su cabeza, su pecho, su corazón mientras llenaba cada centímetro de su ser. Tanto dolor…

Desesperación

 _"¡Jadeite ha desaparecido!"_

Desesperación.

 _Flechas que perforan la espalda de Kunzite. Una espada que roba la vida de Nephrite. Tanzanite muriendo por la espada de su hermana._

Mamoru se convulsionó cuando la reacción lo golpeó de nuevo.

Desesperación.

 _Jadeite de pie ante él, una marioneta de Beryl._

Mamoru aulló cuando el vórtice culminó en agonía. La agonía del alma. La agonía del cuerpo. El poder corrió a través de él. No podía respirar. No podía ver. No podía escuchar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Y lo que sintió era desesperación.

Helios atravesó el aullido del torbellino de poder que inundaba el Templo. Necesitaba enviar a Mamoru lejos, rápidamente, o esto lo destruiría. Sólo una persona podía verlo a través de eso. El Sacerdote de Elysian se agachó contra el viento, los aullidos de dolor de su señor le desgarraron el corazón que latía rápidamente. Necesitaba terminar esto. Con un rápido movimiento, agarró el Cristal y lo puso en las manos de Mamoru. Un torrente de oro surgió a través del Templo, llevándose a Mamoru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi miró su reflejo en la refrescante taza de té. Una lágrima goteo de su nariz hacia el líquido turbio, borrando su imagen. Se secó los ojos, deseando que las lágrimas se detuvieran. Ella tenía que ser fuerte. Esto saldría bien al final. Siempre lo hacia. Mamoru volvería con ella. Ellos eran eternos. Nada podría separarlos. ¿Cierto?

Ella sorbio contra una nueva ola de lágrimas.

Una oleada de poder dorado llenó el apartamento, causando que los muebles se volcaran y las imágenes se cayeran. Usagi dejó caer su té en shock por la intensidad de la familiar magia. Tan rápido como había aparecido, se desvaneció, dejando una imagen detrás que se grabaría en su memoria para siempre.

Mamoru se derrumbó en el piso de madera dura con un aullido sobrenatural. Sus barreras mentales estaban abajo; una emoción cruda inundó la habitación, los recuerdos surgieron hacia la atmósfera, y todo la asaltó mientras miraba con horror a su marido. Estaba agarrando el Cristal Dorado contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Los gemidos del alma, los gemidos de su voz sonaron en sus oídos. El miedo la mantuvo en su lugar por momentos eternos. En la cocina, ella estaba en el borde exterior. Sus emociones eran pesadas en su mente, pero no se estaban consumiendo. Debería aventurarse a acerarse…

Él rodó sobre su espalda y se arqueó, un nombre se rompió en sus labios, uno que ella nunca esperó que lo desesperara tan dolorosamente.

Usagi se apresuró a su lado. Cada paso que daba la sacudía con nuevas emociones y visiones del pasado. Y con ello vino la claridad. Por qué había estado tan distante. Por qué había estado tan frío. Por qué…

Con un sollozo, se arrodilló ante su cabeza. Sus ojos, llenos de pérdida, perforaron en los de ella, rogándole que comprendiera lo que él no podía expresar con palabras. Ella se inclinó, cerró los ojos, le pasó los dedos por el sudoroso cabello y presionó su frente contra la de él. Sus lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas para mezclarse con las de él. Y juntos, lloraron la muerte de cuatro de los hombres más valientes que recorrieron el planeta.

* * *

Au: Este final esta diseñado para que pase inmediatamente al inicio de Incompleto. Mañana subiré el primer capitulo de la ultima historia.


End file.
